Pequeño incidente
by Temary Nara
Summary: RSU: Perro. Planes de venganza de Shaoran y Sakura
1. Chapter 1

**Pequeño incidente**

Miré a Tomoyo sonrojada y mientras ella reía junto a Eriol, aunque él se estaba en realidad carcajeado, no me podía reír de lo que le estaba pasando a mi novio, en parte porque fue mi culpa que estuviera así, por dejar que nos emocionáramos mientras nos besábamos en el recreo. Él estaba demasiado rojo porque el profesor Yahiko se molestó por su "condición" y lo llevó a la rectoría, miré a Tomoyo nuevamente y no pude más que dejarme contagiar por la risa que tenían mientras Shaoran me miraba algo malhumorado y como diciéndome _está me la cobro Sakura._

Me imaginé que a esos dos los cacharan en algo así y cómo se pondrían jajajaj. Que mal que la palabra de la semana no la pude usar para seguir con "servicio técnico", quedó en veremos…

Daracanela


	2. Chapter 2

**Pequeño incidente**

No, Esto no estaba bien.

Honestamente no entendía bien por qué lo hacía, si era él quién corría más peligro si mi hermano nos encontraba en mi habitación, besándonos, en posición horizontal y sin mi blusa. Obviamente yo también la pasaría mal pero era _su_ vida la que arriesgaba si Touya llegaba.

¿Qué venganza era esta?, el director lo había castigado por dos semanas y claro yo ahí también había tenido la culpa pero ¿qué pretendía? yo estaba más que disfrutando este "castigo".

-Saku… –vi como mamá enfurecía al encontrarnos.

¡Claro ahí estaba su venganza! Ahora sería yo quien sufriera.

* * *

Bueno siguiendo con el drabble, me gusto la ideíta de la venganza jajaja, a ver que se me ocurre para que Sakura pague "propiamente".

Dara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pequeño Incidente 3**

Me las iba a pagar, por su chistecito mamá no me había dejado salir de casa en toda la semana y lo peor es que solo yo estaba encargada del aseo de la casa.

¡Agrr odiaba a Shaoran!, sí lo odiaba por hacerme esto.

Mi hermano ya estaba en el parque y el chico al que le pagué estaba en posición; lo vi acercarse a Touya y tirarle el pote de pintura roja en la cara.

Todos se estaban riendo de mi hermano y claro él quería un culpable y el único al que el niño apuntó fue… Shaoran.

* * *

Sorry por publicar tan tarde, pero es que hasta el lunes tuve la última entrega de la U y hasta hoy revisé mi correito para la palabra de la semanam este tema de desquitarse me está gustando aunque tampoco planeo hacerlo muy profundo porque se terminan odiando jajaja.

Bueno espero que les guste la venganza de Sakura con Shaoran, quien estará en carrerones para salvar su vida jajajaja.

Daracanela


	4. Chapter 4

**Pequeño Incidente 4**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de CLAMP solo los uso con fines de entretención**

**200 palabras**

-¡Ya verás Sakura Kinomoto! –logré escuchar luego de que Shaoran se escapara por fin de mi hermano. Touya lo comenzó a perseguir por el parque y sus alrededores y fue gracias a Yukito que decidió ir a casa y cambiarse además porque Shaoran le llevaba ventaja.

Sabía que había estado muy mal lo que hice pero estaba muy molesta por todo lo que me había tocado trabajar en la semana, mi mamá me nombró su esclava personal y familiar luego de que nos encontrara… pero en realidad extrañaba mucho a Shaoran y sabía que ahora él iba a estar muy bravo conmigo, decidí ir a visitarlo para saber a qué temer.

-¿Sa… Sakura qué haces aquí? –pregunto muy nervioso para mi gusto.

-Hola, quería pedirte perdón por lo de hoy –le dije arrepentida.

-Ok –¿me estaba echando? ¡¿Y si su venganza era estar con otra?! La duda me gano y lo empujé para ver qué era lo que escondía.

-Es… -alcanzó a decir lo mire confundida- bueno en realidad es para que me perdones no me gusta pelear contigo –me agaché- Se llama Kero.

-¡Me encanta! –dije abrazando al perrito que me había comprado- te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

**FIN**

Bueno ya quise que esos dos dejaran de pelear porque creo que siempre les va a ganar el amor que se tienen a las ganas de discutir.

Bueno espero les guste y si fue un tantico difícil sacar las 200 palabras pero se logro.

**Daracanela**


End file.
